


It was a Dark and Stormy Night

by SophieFoster



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, Kidnapping, Taeyong & Junhui are best freinds, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieFoster/pseuds/SophieFoster
Summary: Taeyong is a witch. His life takes a turn for the worse and he needs somebody to save him. Luckily Junhui knows people.





	It was a Dark and Stormy Night

It was a dark and stormy night. Taeyong was sitting in his armchair resting and reading a book about the Salem Witch Hunt when he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed before calling, “Who is it?”  
“It’s me, your loyal vampire friend Junhui,” the voice from behind the door replied.  
“Come in. You know the passcode,” he replied.  
The door clicked and Junhui sauntered in. He was dressed in black pants and a white shirt. There was a blood stain on his shirt, but Taeyong just assumed it was a stain from feeding.  
“Were you really too lazy to open the door for me?” Junhui whined before flopping dramatically on the couch.  
“Yes.”  
“Lazy much don’t you think?”  
“I’m busy. The world doesn’t revolve around you,” Taeyong replied, not even looking up from his book.  
“What’s even so interesting about that book? Like really? It’s just history!” Junhui said while staring at Taeyong.  
Taeyong just glared back at him, not even bothering to say anything.  
Junhui sighed before standing up. “I’m going to get some food. I’m hungry,” he said and sauntered off towards the kitchen.  
Taeyong sighed in annoyance before calling after Junhui “Do you really need food or are you just doing this to annoy me?”  
“Nope, I actually need some food. I haven’t fed in a couple days.”  
“You are really annoying. Don’t you have your own house?”  
“Yes, but all the food there sucks.”  
“I hate you right now. I barely have enough food as it is!”  
“I know you do.”  
Taeyong sighed. There really was close to nobody that Junhui would listen to. He took one last glance at the kitchen before going back to his book.  
A couple minutes later, Junhui returned snacking on Taeyong’s last bag of chips looking quite proud of himself.  
“Hey! That’s my last bag of chips! I was hiding them! How in the universe did you get them?” Taeyong said while pouncing at Junhui. “Give that back!”  
“Nope!”  
“Fine, eat them! But now you owe me a bag of chips,” Taeyong huffed before plopping himself on the armchair, knowing that trying to get the chips back was useless. Junhui just laughed at him and snacked on the chips quite loudly while looking around.  
“You know, you really should change your furniture. It looks like a vampire’s lair in here. Like people are going to suspect you,” Junhui said.  
Taeyong scoffed in annoyance, “Like they already don’t. Could you please stop telling me that? That’s like the hundredth time you have said that!”  
The world had once lived in harmony. There was a balance of power between the humans and the magical folk. Until one day, about ten years ago, everything went wrong. The humans rebelled against the magical folk and decided to rule the earth by themselves. The humans unanimously decided to make sure that no one was there to stop them, they would have to extinguish all the magical folk. All the magical world was hunted down and killed. The witches hanged, vampires burned, and werewolves shot. All the surviving ones who managed to escape went into hiding.  
Taeyong’s mom had been a witch. Taeyong had discovered that he was also a witch like his mother when he was 10. Then all of a sudden when he was 12, his mom went to the market and never came back. He had discovered she had been hung when he ran into Junhui for the first time. Terrified for his life, he hid in his house, practicing spells and potions in secret and hiding from the world. That had been ten years ago. He had become so isolated that his only real connection to the outside world was Junhui.   
He was sure if he looked less noticeable he would be able to mingle with human society. But the problem was that Taeyong had soft, peachy pink hair. It was short enough that he could hide it under a hat if necessary, but it was too long for it to stay under his hat for long periods of time. It was difficult to explain why he wore a hat always in a society where if your hair was not the standard colors, it was witchcraft. He also had slightly feminine features such as his slim waist, small hands, and girlish face. He had been accused more than once of being “the spawn of the devil” and had to run back to his own house and locking the door behind while casting protection spells, while the humans chased him with whatever they had. Junhui, on the other hand, could pass off as a paler human as his hair was usually jet black. Junhui also had more masculine features, as opposed to Taeyong’s feminine ones.  
“Hey, earth to Taeyong! Are you even listening to me?” Junhui asked while snapping his fingers in front of Taeyong’s eyes.  
“Um yeah sorry zoned out there for a second,” Taeyong replied recoiling slightly in surprise.  
“Anyways, I was talking about when mmpphh!” Junhui started before Taeyong reached over and covered his mouth with his hand in panic. He didn’t lift his hand for a minute before slowly removing his hand.  
“Sorry, I swear I heard something,” Taeyong apologized before sinking back into his chair.  
“It’s fine,” Junhui replied, shrugging as if he wasn’t at all concerned.  
They talked for a while longer before Junhui announced he probably should head home. Taeyong agreed and after Junhui left, he continued with his book. About an hour later he thought he should probably go get some groceries. After all, there was barely anything in the fridge.  
He put on his coat and beanie, making sure none of his hair was sticking out and walked out of the door. No sooner had he walked out of the door, he heard someone yell, “Get the witch!”  
Taeyong turned around and saw that there were humans surrounding him from all angles. He froze. How could he have been so stupid! He should have cast a disappearing spell first! He turned around as fast as he could to run back into the house as he turned around, something hit him hard in the back of the head and everything went black.  
Taeyong woke up disoriented. All he saw was 4 solid concrete walls covered in scratch marks. There was a small window with no glass, but metal bars instead. The door was solid metal. Although there was no visible lock, Taeyong assumed it was locked from the outside. He attempted to stand up, only to find that his hands were tied behind him. The course rope hurt and scuffed his wrists as he tried to free himself. He gave up once he realized that his hands were tied too tightly and trying to free himself was useless. Without his hands, he really couldn’t do magic as the motions to activate spells he needed, required his hands to be free. He blinked a couple time to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Nope, he was still here.   
He sighed before leaning back against the wall. The beanie that he had been wearing earlier was missing and his hair had started to fall in front of his eyes. Taeyong had just started to fall asleep when all of a sudden, the door opened. He looked up and saw 3 muscular men walking in. The tallest had a scar on his left cheek and bald, while the other two just looked like they had spent years in the woods.  
“Looks they finally caught the witch's son. Serves him right. This little devil managed to escape from 3 of my best men. It needs to face justice. Can’t have scum like it running around,” the scarface man scoffed at Taeyong, while his two buddies laughed.  
Taeyong frowned and had half the mind to kick the man as hard as he could, but just as he was about to the tall guy grabbed his chin, and jerked his head forward. Taeyong gasped and immediately fell forward. He had never been very strong in the first place and with his hand tied behind him, there was nothing he could do to stop the man. It also didn't help that they had hit his head earlier and that he was feeling a little disoriented.  
“So how about we do this my way. You’ll tell us where all your magical friends are at and we’ll hang you. If you don’t, by the end of this you’ll wish you had chosen option one. Got that?” the man practically spat in his face.  
Taeyong wrinkled his face in disgust. Oh, how badly he wanted to slap the man in his scarred face and tell him to let him go. There was no way he was telling them about Junhui. He didn't care how much they hurt him. Junhui was his best friend. Sure, maybe he was Taeyong’s only friend but still. “No.”  
“No to what? You are gonna have to be more clear,” the man snarled, letting go of Taeyong’s face and Taeyong moved away from the man.  
“No, I’m not going to say any of my friend's names,” Taeyong replied. He was very glad that his voice sounded steady right now because he was terrified.  
“Fine then, have it your way then,” he said before violently grabbing Taeyongs arm and strapping a device on his arm.  
“W-what’s that?” Taeyong asked hesitantly.  
“You’ll find out pretty soon,” the man said, in a way that made Taeyong shiver.  
All of a sudden, Taeyong felt like he had been knocked breathless. He gasped, trying to breathe again, but he was barely able to gasp in a little air. It felt like there was a weight on his chest he couldn’t get off.  
“This is a device that we invented a couple years back. It lets us stimulate the methods of how they discovered witches during the Salem Witch Hunt, but with less blood and death. So you know, the things live longer and we get more answers,” the man said, talking as if he was superior to everyone else in the world.  
“C-coul-ld yo-u please st-top calling mag-gical folk t-things? W-we are p-people,” Taeyang managed to gasp out as he was trying to talk while it felt his chest was being crushed. He was short of breath and was struggling to breathe.  
“Why do I call magical folk things? Because they don’t deserve to be called people. You are abominations of human nature,” the guy cackled and spit on Taeyong’s face.  
Taeyong immediately recoiled in disgust. The weight on his chest was getting worse by the second and Taeyong felt like he was about to suffocate as it was becoming so hard to breath. Breath, he thought to himself. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. It was becoming so much harder to breathe with every passing second. The room was darkening and he was so light-headed, he felt like he was going to faint. All of a sudden, his chest felt so much lighter. Taeyong gasped for air, relieved he could finally breathe again.  
“So, let me repeat myself. Tell us the name of the other creatures you know and I’ll hand you over to the executioner,” the man said, without a speck of remorse.  
“No,” Taeyong replied, looking at his torturer straight in the eye.  
“Fine then, we will try again tomorrow,” the man said, obviously frustrated. He then motioned towards his men, who came forward and grabbed Taeyong roughly, strapped a collar to his neck, with a device attached to it, and took the torture device off his arm before untying his hands.  
“That’s a shock collar. If you do anything funny, we’ll shock you. Don’t touch the collar, don’t use magic, don’t do anything stupid. Got that witch?” the man snarled at him. Taeyong nodded hesitantly.  
“Here’s something to eat and drink so you don’t die too soon,” the man said as he roughly threw a water bottle and a pack of peanuts at Taeyong before he and his men walked out, slamming the door behind them.  
Taeyong stared at the water and peanuts. The peanuts were sealed so they probably weren't poisoned. He hesitantly opened the peanuts and sniffed them. They smelt like salted peanuts so he ate them. He glanced over at the water. He picked it up, examining it closely. It had obviously been opened, so someone could have slipped easily slipped poison in, or touched it. He really couldn’t figure out if it was poisoned without casting a spell. He had two options. He could risk it and drink the water or really quickly cast a spell and hope they didn’t notice. Taeyong chose to really quickly cast a spell.  
In the other room, the men were talking to each other, keeping each other company while watching Taeyong’s every move.  
“It’s smarter than he looks.”  
“Even bothering to check for poisoning.”  
“Huh”  
“What happens if it knows them”  
“We weren't prepared last time.”  
“We will never be prepared enough. They’re too powerful.”  
“Quiet.”  
“Hey guys, it just tried to cast a spell.”  
“Did you shock him?”  
“Yes.”  
“Good, that taught it a lesson.”  
Taeyong was on the ground gasping. As soon as he tried muttering the spell, they had shocked him. It had felt like he was on fire, but without the flames. He screamed and dropped to his knees and fell over. All of a sudden it stopped. Taeyong was left on the ground gasping. His whole body was tingling unpleasantly. He pushed himself up with shaky arms so he was sitting. Well, one thing was for sure, he wasn’t going to try magic again. He decided to take a nap and slowly faded into unconsciousness.  
When Taeyong finally woke up, his whole body was sore. He groaned, sat up slowly, and rubbed his eyes. The first thing Taeyong noticed was how thirsty he was. Considering it was now dark outside and it had been bright when he fell asleep, Taeyong assumed he had slept through the day. The only source of light in his cell was the moon, only half visible. He was so thirsty. Looking at the water bottle, he wondered how bad it would be if he drank just a little. So he reached for the water bottle, opened it and hesitantly took a sip. He waited a couple moments. Nothing happened. So he drank a bit more before he capped the bottle and let the darkness take him away again.  
Taeyong woke up abruptly when all of a sudden; one of the scar face’s henchmen kicked him.  
“Wake up scum. Follow me” he growled.  
Taeyong slowly got up and started to follow the guy. The man led him to a small washroom with an old and dirty looking sink and toilet.  
“Do whatever you need to do. But no funny business or else you’ll regret it,” the guy barked at Taeyong before shoving him into the washroom.

Taeyong did his business, washed his hands before looking up into the small, cracked mirror. His pink hair was a mess and he has a bruise on his cheek. Where did that come from? He sighed before washing his face, hating dirty he felt. After he finished washing his face, the guy stormed in grabbing him violently and practically dragging Taeyong back to his cell. After unlocking the door, he threw Taeyong back into his cell a little too hard. Taeyong hit the wall and blacked out again.  
When he woke up, his head hurt so badly. Taeyong had been tied up again, with his arms restrained behind his back and the device attached to his arm. He groaned internally before looking up. The scarface dude and his two hence men stood in front of him.  
“Well if you look at that. It’s finally awake. Took it long enough,” the man chuckled while staring at Taeyong with a hint of arrogance. “So you gonna say anything this time? Or are you gonna keep your little mouth shut?”  
Taeyong just stared at the ground.  
“Fine then, have it your way. Let's try something a little different this time shall we?” he said sharply.  
All of a sudden he felt something prick him in the left shoulder. It wasn’t bad at first, but then as it went deeper, it started to feel like it was burning him from the inside out. He cried out in pain. Then, it felt like it was withdrawn, leaving behind a searing pain.  
“So, you gonna spill?”  
“No.”  
“Jeez, so stubborn,” the man said while rolling his eyes.  
Taeyong felt another prick. This one formed near his stomach. He resisted the urge to scream, not wanting the man to enjoy how much pain he was in. Just like before, the pain disappeared leaving behind a burning sensation.  
“Still going to be stubborn huh? We can either do this until you pass out or you can spill about where the others are,” the man said in a menacing, almost teasing tone.  
“Still no.”  
“Okay then, let’s see how much longer it’s going to last,” the man chuckled at his henchman.  
So the cycle continued. They kept stabbing him with imaginary needles that inflicted real pain and after each round asked him to confess. Every time he refused, not wanting them to find Junhui. The pain was getting worse and worse every time until it came to a point where Taeyong was feeling extremely dizzy. Finally, after he had lost track of the number of times they had pricked him, the blackness stole him away, whisking him away to dreamland.  
Although Taeyong didn’t know, somewhere deep in the woods, someone was talking about him.  
“We need do it sooner or later.”  
“I know. It’s been 3 days.”  
“Why don’t we do it now?”  
“It’s finding the perfect state of vulnerability. When they don’t know how to fight back. It’s patience. You’ll learn one day.”  
Taeyong slowly returned from dreamland to the world of the living. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. There was a full bottle of water and a bag of peanuts again. Taeyong promised himself he would never eat peanuts again if he got out of this place. Well, that was if he could get out. He sighed. Looking through his small window, it was dark again. Which meant he had probably slept through the day, again. His whole body felt so sore as if he had just run a marathon. Luckily, there was no visible damage. After eating the peanuts and drinking some water, he fell back asleep.  
That had become his schedule. Wake up, be dragged to the washroom, use the washroom, pass out, get tortured, pass out, wake up at night, eat and drink, sleep, and then repeat. Taeyong had by now forgotten how many times he had repeated this schedule. He had lost a lot of weight, his pink hair had now faded to a pastel pink, and he could barely walk from the amount of pain he was in. He was glad that at least he wasn’t actually being poked and prodded. That way, the wounds wouldn’t get infected Still, he refused to tell them about Junhui.  
They were dunking him in cold water today. Well, maybe there was no actual water, but it still felt like he was choking on water. Taeyong was on the ground shivering, freezing cold and unable to keep any of his body heat. He was starting to lose feeling in his toes and fingers. His throat and nose burned as if he had choked on water. He dared not to breathe, not wanting to choke on the imaginary water. He had already made that mistake. Finally, he felt as if the water had disappeared and he dared to take a gasping breath and inhaled as much air as possible to try and sooth the burning sensation in his lungs.  
“You gonna spill now?”  
“No.”  
“I could do this forever,” the man laughed at Taeyong.  
“I-i’m n-not immortal,” Taeyong managed to get out.  
All of a sudden there was a large bang and the door flew open. There stood a man and 3 others stood behind him.  
“J-junhui?”  
Taeyong was shocked. He did not expect Junhui to burst in to save the day with his friends.  
“We meet again Dae Jung,” Junhui said quite calmly to the man. “Now release my friend.  
“Never,” the man, well, Dae Jung growled at Junhui.  
So Junhui attacked him. His teammates started to go for Dae Jung's henchmen. It was a flurry of fists and kicks and blood.  
“You might be able to kill me, but there are thousands more that want to spill your kind’s blood all over the ground,” The man taunted at Junhui.  
“Yes, but once you’re dead, that’s one less to deal with,” Junhui snarled before lunging at the man. They fought for a bit before Junhui delivered the killing blow. Dae Jung's neck snapped at an unnatural angle and he fell to the ground with a dull thud.  
Taeyong didn’t remember most of it. He was fading in and out of consciousness by then. He felt someone lift him up and whisper  
“You’re safe now.”  
When Taeyong, he was surrounded by people. He blinked a couple times and he noticed it was Junhui and his 3 other friends.  
“Hey! He’s awake!” said the one with bright red hair.  
“We noticed Soonyoung,” the one with yellow-orange hair remarked while rolling his eyes.  
Taeyong slowly sat up. He felt better than he had for weeks. His guess was that one of Junhui’s friends was a witch and had healed him. At that moment, Junhui tackled into a hug and started sobbing. “I’m so so so sorry Taeyang. I really would have rescued you earlier, but Minghao wouldn’t let me.” Junhui kept sobbing.  
“It’s really fine Junhui. I’m fine really. There’s no permanent damage,” Taeyang said trying to comfort Junhui.  
Junhui finally stopped sobbing after a bit. He sat up and sighed.  
“I probably should explain a couple things to you. So I met those three about two years ago while trying to run away from some vampire hunters. Those three literally came out of nowhere and destroyed the hunters. We became good friends. They managed to kidnap Chan, but we managed to rescue him the same day they kidnapped you. We usually stay in this cabin, hunting things in the woods. Minghao is pretty good at finding plants and stuff we can eat. It’s in the middle of the forest, so it’s pretty safe for the most part. I know this is sorta random, but you wanna stay here?”  
Taeyang thought for a moment. He didn’t have anything to back to. “Okay, it sounds better than my old house,” he finally replied.  
Junhui smiled at him. “Then let’s start with introductions,” he squealed and clapped his hands. “Sooyoung, you start!”  
The red-haired one smiled and waved at Taeyong. “Hi, I’m Sooyoung! You can also call me Hoshi!”  
“Call him Soonyoung. No one calls him Hoshi,” the one with yellow-orange hair said and rolled his eyes again.  
“Anyways before Minghao rudely interrupted me, I was going to say most people call me Soonyoung. I’m a vampire like Junhui. I’m 21 and I like dancing. I have a feeling we’ll be great friends! It’s your turn Minghao!” Soonyoung said excitedly.  
“Hi, I’m Minghao. Don’t mind Soonyoung. He’s on a constant sugar high even though he has had no sugar. I’m a witch like you. I’m twenty. I’m also usually in charge of making sure no one dies. I know Chinese Wushu and my favorite number is 8. Yeah, that’s it,” the yellow-orange hair guy said, almost as if he was bored.  
“Don’t mind Minghao. He might seem a little cold at first. He’s actually really nice. Also sometimes we call him The8!” said Junhui’.  
“Do NOT call me The8,” Minghao scowled.  
“Aww, how cute!” Junhui said while laughing, while Minghao glared at him. “Anyways, it’s your turn Chan.”  
The guy standing against the door frame said, “Hi, I’m Chan! I’m eighteen. I’m a werewolf. I like Michael Jackson and watching movies.”  
“So yeah, that’s our little group. We’ll go back to your house tomorrow to get some of your stuff. Why don’t you introduce yourself?” Junhui said and smiled at Taeyong.  
“Okay, I’m Taeyong. I’m twenty-two. I’m a witch. I also like cooking and I have Mysophobia. It’s not major,” Taeyong said shyly.  
“Finally! Someone can cook! We can finally stop eating Soonyoung's attempted meals! They are like always burnt! Anyways, let’s give you a tour,” said Chan draping his arm over Taeyong’s shoulder and leading him out of the room.  
It had been one month since they had rescued Taeyong. Taeyong sometimes still would wake up in the middle of the night screaming from nightmares, but it was getting better slowly. Minghao began to open up to Taeyong, talking to him more and exchanging tricks they learned about potions and spells. Soonyoung was really just a ball of energy, willing to help out with anything. Chan could be really cute at times and Taeyong loved to baby him. Junhui was, well Junhui. Life wasn’t perfect, but it was good enough for Taeyong.


End file.
